Talk:Undertale AU Wiki
'Regarding The Underfell Wiki. (The Admin Snowpanther)' Sup. So, I have soething to talk about with all of you. I want to talk about the Underfell wiki, becuase the admin Snowpanther on that wiki. They are quite frankley is abusing their power as an admin. As you all know, shipping characters in undertale is a very common thing. There are ships like soriel, frans, papyton, charisk, etc. On the underfell wiki, Snowpanher has made it very prominant that they ship frans. "Oh, JungleShark, why is THAT bad? They're just a shipper. We all are." You might be thinking. Well, Snowpanther has been making it so that certian pages (For example, Underfell Sans) cannot be edited by most people and only themselves, and adds their ship to the page. For example, at one point, the page said that Sans and Frisk get married after the events of the games, but now says that Sans has "affection" for Frisk, "stalks" and "takes them on dates". What's worse is that they are editing others ccomments to their own opinion. People have been asking why the pages was the way it was, and saying their own opinions, like saying that they don't ship frans, and then their comment is edited to say that they do ship frans. You can see that Snowpanther did edit those comments because of the comment's edit history. Heck, I've even been banned from that wiki for just saying my opinion. Sometimes on very special cases, Snowpanther even deletes some comments! As you can see from my evidance, this behavior is not ok. Very so for an admin. So, my question is this: Is there anything that we can do? (If I am told that this talk thred doesn't fit on this wiki, I'll understand. This is mpre of an Underfell wiki thing, but I'm banned from there, soooooooooo) JungleShark (talk) 16:46, June 25, 2017 (UTC)JungleShark. Well, this should be on the underfell wiki. You should make a demotion poll. WikiT (Message Wall) 17:00, June 25, 2017 (UTC) I cannot add a demotion poll, because I have been banned from that wiki. I cannot edit, add pages, or comment. And why I used Sans as an example is becuase he is a primary example of issue. JungleShark (talk) 18:17, June 25, 2017 (UTC)JungleShark I have set up a demotion poll, Snowpanther is demoted and you are unblocked. ~Wiki Temmie (Message Wall) 18:17, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Why Sans?! why is sans on the buttond thingy on the top?? (His au versions too) why cant it be another character?? ~Wiki Temmie (Message Wall) 18:17, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Name's Lionroleplayer402 here! I'm not going to worry about the spoilers of Undertale because I have once watched the gameplay with no commentary once on YouTube more than a year ago. I also once saw Undertale: The Musical and I even got the original game itself along with the Nintendo Switch for Christmas last year. I had finally tried playing Undertale on different routes, but the game gets trickier every time I reset it or somehow deleting the game's data. Lionroleplayer402 (talk) 10:29, September 2, 2019 (UTC) The AUs are amazing! I don't know what to say, but the AUs on this Wiki are splendid! I had made my own Crossover AUs and there were supposed to be four of them, but now there's only two left because IceAgeTale and DanvilleTale got deleted due to extremely poor infos. Lionroleplayer402 (talk) 10:51, September 2, 2019 (UTC) I'm back again. Here are the list of my own UnderTale Crossover AUs that I have mentioned and didn't make yet on the Wiki: -RetrovilleTale (based on Nickelodeon's The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) -MetrovilleTale (based on Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles) -EndsvilleTale (based on Cartoon Network's The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) -MiddletonTale (based on Disney's Kim Possible) -SmurfTale (based on The Smurfs) -NewHollandTale (based on Disney's Frankenweenie) -DuckburgTale Classic (based on Disney's DuckTales 1987) -DuckburgTale 2017 (based on Disney's DuckTales 2017) -NotreDameTale (based on Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) -BumblyburgTale (based on the LarryBoy episodes from VeggieTales) -OddTale (based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly Oddparents) -Ga'HooleTale (based on Guardians of Ga'Hoole) -FlorpusTale (based on Nickelodeon's Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus) -GrooveTale (based on Disney's The Emperor's New Groove) -PiquaTale (based on the Captain Underpants novels) -BerkTale (based on DreamWork's How to Train Your Dragon) -MetroCityTale (based on DreamWork's Megamind) -TremortonTale (based on Nickelodeon's My Life as a Teenage Robot) That is all in my list for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Lionroleplayer402 (talk) 15:50, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Huh? No viewers yet? I think I know why nobody hasn't viewed my list on the talk page because they are mostly quite busy with other things sometimes. I'll just wait until they are ready to take a look at my list. Lionroleplayer402 (talk) 23:15, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Borrowing is okay. One of you people can borrow my Crossover AUs if you like and that is fine with me. Lionroleplayer402 (talk) 23:20, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Back again on the Wiki. This is not the first time I have been on this Wiki along with the other Wikis. Lionroleplayer402 (talk) 13:00, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Our Cracked Broken Star Music While music for it is being created by me this AU still needs music. The songs that I made aren't really what I want them to sound like and to be honest they are created using soundtrap which makes them limited. If anyone can create music for it around the themes that are there it would be greatly appreciated since I can't creeate music on my own. Thank you and have a nice day. Western42 (talk) 15:22, December 13, 2019 (UTC)Western42 I have returned again. Happy late New Year's Day, everybody. I hope all of you enjoyed 2020 just like I did. Lionroleplayer402 (talk) 17:47, January 8, 2020 (UTC)